1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image capturing device in which the three-dimensional shape of a measurement subject, which is to be measured, is captured by using time-of-flight measurement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a three-dimensional image capturing device, in which distance measuring light beam pulses are radiated from a light emitting diode onto a measurement subject, and the reflected light beam pulses coming from the measurement subject are received by an imaging device such as a CCD, so that the distance from the device to the measurement subject is obtained. The three-dimensional image capturing device may be provided with a plurality of light emitting diodes, to irradiate distance measuring light beam pulses concurrently from the light emitting diodes, so that distance information for the entire photographic area including the measurement subject can be sensed.
However, there are differences in the distances from the plurality of light emitting diodes to the measurement subject, which come from the differences in the positions at which each of the light emitting diodes is disposed. Thus, the distance differences cause errors, which make it difficult to obtain correct distance information. In order to remove these errors, it is necessary for the distance differences to be detected beforehand, and for a correction process to be applied to the sensed distance information. This process may be cumbersome.